


it's been a year

by siyeonists



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: today marks the first anniversary and yoobin wrote a letter, and bought a bouquet of flowers for her favorite woman, yoohyeon.





	it's been a year

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - first anniversary

it was a cold day. yoobin took a step outside, the breeze greeting her body asking for her to put on her scarf around her neck. the leaves on the trees swaying, dancing along to the fine whispers of the earth. sunrays dripping on yoobin’s figure, wrapping her body in a not so miserable heat. she looked up, mostly covering her vision and stared at how blue the sky is. the weather is nice and all. she nodded before heading towards her car.

she turned on the music. she got her favorite playlist ready to blast inside the car. scrolling through various of different playlists, she tapped on ‘yoohyeon’s’ and let the music fill her ears. 

it was yoohyeon’s favorite. she closed her eyes and looked at the seat next to her. today marks the first anniversary and she curved her lips thinking of visiting yoohyeon. 

she started her car, driving through dozens of streets. she stopped at a flower shop and sniff the aroma of different kinds of flowers. she scanned the rows of colorful petals and felt some of them on her fingertips. the florist looked closer and lowered her head when she saw yoobin picked a bouquet. she stood up, waiting for the florist to arrange the flowers. 

“a special day?” the florist questioned, smiling as she accepted the bill and registered it on the device. she handed the flowers to yoobin who’s patiently waiting. 

“yes, and for a special someone.” yoobin gave her the sweetest smile, showing her eyes sparkling. she excused herself and pushed her way towards her car. she carefully put down the bouquet on the back seat and entered the vehicle. 

she went and opened her bag to look at something. the piece of envelope where her warmest letter is in. she just smiled before starting the engine again. 

~~~~~

the first person she saw was yoohyeon. it was after their graduation together. yoohyeon called her to the rooftop, asking for them to celebrate alone. yoobin bought drinks and a cake for them to munch on later. yoohyeon sat on the bench, gesturing for yoobin to do the same. 

yoohyeon seemed nervous that day, and it made yoobin to laugh her ass off. it wasn’t that cold but the taller woman was trembling. yoobin took off her jacket and put it on yoohyeon. that night, both of them shared their loveliest memories, most of them are whenever they were together. 

“yoobin, kiss me.” 

of course, it must be the alcohol. yoobin grabbed the bottle from yoohyeon’s hands and put it down gently on the table. she kneeled in front of yoohyeon, back facing her. 

“come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

yoohyeon slump on yoobin’s back, wrapping her long legs around yoobin’s tiny waist. her arms across yoobin’s front. the smaller one slowly stood up, balancing her weight as she felt the gravity pulling her down. yoohyeon isn’t heavy. she put her hands on yoohyeon’s thighs to support her and left the rooftop a little messy. 

she went for the elevator, yoohyeon sleeping on her back. she has yoohyeon’s keys to her room and she unlocked the door. walking towards yoohyeon’s messy bedroom, she carefully sat down on the mattress. lifting yoohyeon off her shoulder, she gently put her down on the bed. pulling the blanket and covering yoohyeon with it. she leaned in closer, ableing herself to listen to yoohyeon’s breathings. she patted yoohyeon’s head and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“there’s your kiss, yoohyeon. good night.” 

~~~~~

yoobin smiled as she reminisced the night she found out that yoohyeon likes her. she tapped on the steering wheel. the cars started piling up, and her destination is nowhere near. she let out a sigh and just focused her ears, welcoming yoohyeon’s voice. 

she looked over the radio, humming along while hearing yoohyeon’s vocals. she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth inside her chest, remembering how it feels like everytime yoohyeon sings her a song, most specially whenever she cannot fall asleep. yoohyeon would sing her a lullaby while stroking her hair.

~~~~~

“ah, yoobin, you’re here. listen, here-” 

yoobin sat next to yoohyeon in front of her computer screen. she has a recording software and a microphone setup. yoobin just gave her a confused look. 

yoohyeon began working on the computer, setting up the speakers and the volume. 

“i may or may not have recorded something.” 

yoohyeon clicked on the spacebar and a spectacular vocals greeted yoobin’s ears. of course, it was the most wonderful voice she has ever heard. kim taeyeon might be her favorite artist, but another kim has taken over her heart. 

yoohyeon watched as yoobin closed her eyes, silently being mesmerized by her own voice. she smiled, not knowing what else to do. yoobin is loving it, and it is obvious. the way she sang the lyrics along ‘secret love song’, the emotions she has for yoobin should’ve been evident. 

she didn’t need to speak, nor do something. yoobin looked up to meet her eyes after listening to the soulful cover yoohyeon did. she only smiled. her hand found its way to yoohyeon’s, intertwining their fingers. so she felt. 

~~~~~

the car horns snapped yoobin into reality. she immediately started driving, escaping the almost traffic road. she found the second route towards her direction. she put her finger on the radio to replay the same song again, to listen to yoohyeon’s voice again. and it might be a bad decision to do it because she felt like her tears will cloud her vision and she wouldn’t be able to drive smoothly. she stopped the car, took a deep breath. she let the song to end. leaning back on her seat and wiped her tears away. it’s been a year, yoohyeon. it’s been a year without you. 

~~~~~

the taller woman stood up in front of yoobin. their height difference is evident, and yoohyeon let out her laughter. she revealed something, a mistletoe and raised her arm. the thing was above both their heads and yoobin just eyed it, not knowing what to do next. 

“you know what they say about mistletoes?” yoohyeon giggled, obviously waiting for yoobin to take a hint while the other acted plain dumb.

“that we should put it away from our pets because it’s poisonous for them?” yoobin said, teasing yoohyeon. 

yoohyeon pouted, but yoobin just cupped her cheeks. she needed to tiptoe in order for her lips to touch the other’s, and she did just that. yoohyeon then put her other arm around yoobin’s waist. both of them deepened the kiss, locking both their lips with each other. yoohyeon put down the mistletoe and used her arm to pull yoobin closer to her. the temperature has nothing against their warmths combined. 

yoobin smiled through the kiss and yoohyeon planted multiple on yoobin’s forehead, cheeks and nose. 

“i love you, dumbass.” yoobin whispered. their foreheads against each other. hands intertwined now. 

“i love you too, yoobin.” 

~~~~~

it was too much for yoobin. she steered her car, driving as fast as she can. it’s dangerous but it’s the point. she wants to meet yoohyeon now. wherever she is, she wants to be able to hold her hands again, and whisper lovely words to her ears again. she doesn’t care if she’ll hit something, she doesn’t care if she’ll disappear today, she just wants to meet the love of her life, again. 

her heart beats are getting faster and faster as she drove past the limit.

“live for me.” 

yoobin kicked at the brake and she felt her seatbelt pulling her. her back hitting the seat and she cried. she sniffed before looking at the backseat. the bouquet she brought barely got ruined and she caressed the petals carefully. 

“i’m sorry, yoohyeon, i won’t do it again.” 

she slowfully felt her heart turning back to normal again. she palmed her chest, inhaling and exhaling. after heaving, she started the engine and drove towards her destination, the place where she’ll see yoohyeon. 

~~~~~

it was peaceful, and quiet. 

yoobin brought the bouquet and the envelope with her as she stepped out of her car. she straightened her clothes before proceeding to the specific land. 

the walk towards it seemed so slow, and yoobin felt her heart aching as she’s a step closer to the tombstone. the breeze wasn’t really helping her to ease the pain she’s feeling. she kneeled when she arrived in front of yoohyeon. 

“hey, i’m here.” 

yoobin felt her tears coming down, for the second time today. she lowered her head, putting the bouquet down. her knees felt weak, making her fall down on the grass. the envelope was on her other hand and she stared at it before tearing it open. 

the letter she wrote for nights. a pang of pain striking her chest as she read it out loud. her voice is weak, she was whispering. 

“to yoohyeon,” yoobin trailed off, “my dumbass”.

yoobin sniffed. she’s not sure if she could finish reading the letter without breaking down but she needs to. she wants to talk to her, she wants to express her feelings. it took her a couple of nights. the letter wasn’t exactly long but the heartache she felt while trying to finish it was the reason she couldn’t close the paragraph in one night. 

she looked up at the plain blue sky, watched the clouds moving along. the earth is revolving around the sun, the rivers are still flowing, her blood is still circulating inside her veins, and it’s exactly what yoohyeon told her. 

the petals from the bouquet she bought earlier danced along the wind. their colors almost blinding under the sunlight. she looked at it again, putting her fingertips on them to feel them. yoohyeon loved the plants. she turned her attention to the tree near them. yoohyeon is probably happy to have this tree always next to her, yoobin thought. she wiped her own tears away and looked at the letter again. 

“it’s been a year since you’re gone. it’s been a year without holding your hands. been a year without seeing you eye to eye, yoohyeon.” 

she trembled as she spoke. the words coming out from her mouth are the words that her heart wants to express. they are just words but they weigh a lot, more than what anyone is expecting. she inhaled, letting her heart take in the oxygen, her nostrils filled up with mixed aroma but most of them was from the flowers. 

“i would ask you why you left so soon, but that’s selfish of me. i know wherever you are is better than being here in this cruel world. i know that you are having a peaceful second life now.” 

she stopped for a while. 

“i miss you, you know. i miss you waking me up as you stumble over the floor. i miss your nonstop yelling while you’re playing your favorite videogames. i miss you finding your way to hold my hand even while reading your textbooks. i miss everytime we hangout where we just go to our favorite bookshop and read together. i miss how you call me to sleep over to your place at midnight, also asking me to buy snacks for you. i miss your soft kisses on my neck whenever we cuddle. i miss you, yoohyeon.” 

her voice cracked as she read the last sentence. she hasn’t finished reading the letter yet but her heart is already a mess. she fixed her hair, moving a strand aside, to focus her blurry vision on yoohyeon’s carved name. 

“i know it’s been a year, but you never disappear from my head. you’re all i think about, your well-being. i hope you’re happy.” 

she sobbed. 

“i’m trying to be happy, yoohyeon. i’m finding reasons to smile everyday. i bought a puppy, and i named her hyeonie. i’ll take care of her for you. she’s my second favorite, the first one is you, of course.” 

yoobin closed her eyes. she tightened her fist, trying to stop herself from crying out loud but it was difficult. 

“there are a lot of things i want to say, and a lot of things i want to show you. i want to show you that the plants in my place are growing, and i think they prefer your green thumbs.” yoobin laughed, thinking of how yoohyeon would scold her for forgetting to water them. 

“i want to keep this short, but yoohyeon, you’re still my favorite. out of everything in this world, you’re still my favorite. my heart will always miss your existence next to me, but we will meet soon. just wait for me, yoohyeon.”

she looked at the flowers, and it reminded her of how yoohyeon loves the smell of those. 

“yours only, and truly,” yoobin breathed, “yoobin.” 

yoobin folded the piece of paper and put it inside the envelope. she put it down next to the bouquet and she planted a kiss on it. she closed her eyes, the coldness of the stone hitting her palms. 

“i love you.” 

she stood up, leaving her gifts and walking back to her car. 

one day, she will hold yoohyeon’s hands again, and she calmly waits until that day comes.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you like this one. thank you so much for reading.


End file.
